


When it's meant to be

by Igots2dads



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igots2dads/pseuds/Igots2dads
Summary: Tanner didn't know how long he could keep this up, he only started dating Lela to follow the script. He was lost in his love, always captured by the exquisite muscles and beautiful leather that wrapped around his arms, wishing, that one day those arms would be wrapped around him.Butchy wasn't stupid, he knew there was something between him and the twinky surfer. He always seemed to smile just for Butchy, yeah...something was definitely up. And this feeling only intensified when Mr. Ken Doll showed up with flowers for Lela but could only look at him.Lela is just tired of the stupid dance her brother and her boyfriend keep doing, she's taking matters into her own hands.ONE SHOT





	When it's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a super quick thing I made in school with my muse and beta so like all the cheesy things in here are from her and I am just the utensil to write. LOL THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SERIOUS (but now it is)

Butchy opened the door at 7pm to a boy who was about 2 inches shorter and oozed nervousness. 

“Hey” tanner said sheepishly. He held up the flowers and looked Butchy in the eyes. 

“Are those for Lela?” Butchy said while he looked Tanner up and down, of course to just make sure his outfit was appropriate for his sister. 

“Y-yeah” He looked down, “Of course they are, they always are. We’re dating… w-why wouldn’t they be?” Tanner said with a nervous jitter as a blush spread across his face. 

Tanner knew this was how his life was supposed to go, it was written in the plot. He was supposed to be with Lela, he was supposed to love her. But the movie was over and he didn’t want to follow a script any longer.  
“Actually-” Tanner started.

“Tanner!” Lela came bounding in from the living room, “I didn’t know we were going out tonight, let me get my coat”. 

Butchy moved out of the way so Lela could get through and hug Tanner, but he didn’t miss the way Tanner slightly grimaced for a second as she went to kiss his cheek. He gave his sister his coat before turning to Tanner, “Treat her right, or I’ll find you later”. He added a wink at the end just to mess with him, it didn’t hurt to be a little bold. 

The outcome was perfect, Tanner was completely flustered- his blush taking over his whole face, “Uh I promise to find you later” He short circuited, “I-I I mean! I won’t let you find me. Uh” He turned around and briskly walked away to the sound of Butchy’s laugh following him. 

Lela looked at him after they got a few steps away from the house and heard the door shut, “Hey, Tanner?”

He pulled her closer to him to hopefully erase whatever just happened, he was here for her. “Yes?”

“I forgot my bag, you want to go back for me?” She smiled. 

“Why?” his ears burned at the thought to going back to the house and knocking to face Butchy. 

“Well, the thing is…” she started, “I think I want to try making something after this movie that is for my choice, and after seeing Mack and Brady choose each other, I want to do that too. I want that ability to make a choice and not follow a script. We’ve been doing this story for so long, don’t you want a change?” She looked at him, square in his face, “I see the way you and Butchy look at each other, it’s so natural with you two.” She smiled softly, “I want something like that”.

Tanner didn’t know how to respond, “Do you still want your purse?” He asked dumbfounded by all the information he just recieved. 

Lela laughed, “Oh you idiot, I have it with me,” She lifted up a small pink bag, “Go tell my brother you have the hots for him not even a cool ocean dip could quench”. 

Tanner’s jaw dropped. Lela was really going off script. Could he be this good with his improv? He stuttered out a response, “D-do you think he likes me back?”

Lela rolled her eyes, “He knew I was going to tell you about this this morning, he’s waiting for you to knock on the door”. 

His eyes widened, “The wink.” his hands went to his face, “that was so smooth”. 

Lela pushed him away from her and Tanner ran back to the house now with Lela’s laugh chasing after him. He didn’t know where she was going to go, but he didn’t care. Tanner knew where he was going and that was straight into Butchy’s arms. Those leather clad arms would now be wrapped around him. He was finally at peace, he was going off script. 

The door opened before he could even knock.

“Took you long enough,” Butchy said. 

“Well yeah, when it’s meant to be it’s destiny calling.” Replied Tanner as he went in for a kiss

“And nothing will ever be the same,” Butchy whispered before he met their lips together.


End file.
